


A Glasses Thing?

by GypsyQueen7



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Glasses, Glasses kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyQueen7/pseuds/GypsyQueen7
Summary: What happens when a brilliant forensic psychologist figures out the OC's glasses kink? Is it the glasses that the OC is in to or the women wearing them? What started out as a simple Glasses kink story turned into a rather kinkier version. Not your thing, don't click.
Relationships: Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Glasses Thing?

Based on a gif of Jack from 16x05 – link here: <https://tallskinnyvanillalatte.tumblr.com/post/179382867928/jack-sloane-looking-super-adorable-in-16x05> All credit for the gif to Tall Skinny Vanilla Latte’s Tumblr!

Jack is really hot in any case but with those glasses – wow! I really did not know I had a thing for glasses until now. Needless to say, this was born and it really got out of control fast. **Warning:** My muse took a very nice smut regarding Jack and her glasses and ran away towards the BDSM again - *shrugs* what can you do?! Therefore – Dom/sub and mild BDSM themes.

All the love, K xx.

* * *

I round the corner, barely knocking on Jack's door before pushing it open and barging in.

"Hey, Gibbs sent me to see if you're done profiling Sergeant Reid yet? The BOLO hasn't caught anything and his phone is still off, any ideas of where..."

My words falter in my throat as I glance up and catch sight of Jack. Or more specifically, Jack's glasses. My sentence dies as I just stare. Fuck me. How had I not known that Jack wore glasses? Wracking my brain, I tried to find any time that I had seen her in glasses at all. Because trust me, I'd remember her in them. I must look like an idiot standing in her doorway with my mouth open, the sentence dying on my lips. Jack raises her eyebrows waiting for me to finish my sentence, I grasp for the words that were meant to finish the sentence and just as the words appear, Jack makes things worse. She leans back from the file spread out over the table in front of her and pushes her glasses on top of her head. Her blonde curls fall down her shoulders, some smaller strands flutter down to frame her face and I clench my thighs together hard as a wave of lust runs through me suddenly.

“You okay there?”

Her words jog me out of the sort of comatosed state I was in and the remaining words fall out of my mouth.

"… where… where…he might be. Sergeant Reid…Gibbs wants to know…”

My words trail off again. Jack raises an eyebrow at me as she bites the end of her pen. I feel her eyes as they study me face for a second and pray that I’m not blushing noticeably. Thank god that a woman’s arousal was easier to hide I think as her eyes skim down my body for a second before returning to my face. I try to keep my face expressionless, I’m not sure I’m successful. Silence rains for a minute before she shakes her head slightly, moves forward on the couch and pulls the file on the table in front of her closer.

“Well… Sergeant Reid is very interesting… Everything he’s done so far is very chaotic – not much organisation to it at all so it’s safe to say that he doesn’t have a thought out plan. Therefore, he’s working on instinct, instinct usually takes you somewhere safe...”

* * *

“Finish the reports tomorrow. Go home”

Gibbs didn’t even need to finish the sentence before I’m out of my chair and logging off my computer. Calling a goodnight over my shoulder towards the others, I head for the lift. I lean back against one of the metal walls as the doors to the lift slide shut. However, they are intercepted by a hand before they can fully shut. With a swish they open to reveal the source of my hell for the last three hours – Jack. Well, that isn’t strictly fair – she has been in her office for the better part of the last three hours however, after my (previously unknown) glasses kink decided to rear its head, an ache had started between my thighs that just wasn’t going away without some sort of help. Thankfully with Jack’s profile we had found Sergeant Reid and he has confessed quickly. I had never been so grateful for Gibbs’ ability to break people in all my life. The lift doors close behind her and we're alone. The unsettling feeling that I should have taken the stairs grows as I hear her heels click on the metal floor behind me slightly as she shifts. I turn my head to watch the light shift between the numbers as we descend. Just as we near the freedom of the ground floor, her breath tickles my ear,

"You know I am a psychologist, right? Means I can read people extremely well."

Her voice is quiet as she breathes the statement into my ear. I try to suppress the shiver that it causes down my spine but the small chuckle that comes from behind me tells me that she noticed anyway. My heart rate increases at her proximity, her perfume invades my senses and with that another wave of lust goes through me. If my panties weren't soaked by the glasses thing earlier, they definitely are now. Clearly, it's not just a glasses kink - it’s a Jack Sloane kink because all she is doing is standing close to me and talking in my ear and I'm putty. God, I have to get out of the elevator before I do something very embarrassing. Get a grip! I berate myself - honestly, you’re a Special Agent, do something, get control of the situation. Rolling my shoulders to push her backwards and out of my personal space, I try for a nonchalant response,

"Well you're very good at it. It’s the reason we found Sergeant Reid today."

I hear Jack take a breath behind me but as she goes to say something mercifully the elevator doors swish open on the ground floor. I'm moving immediately, calling over my shoulder as I bolt for the safety of my car,

"Bye Jack. See you tomorrow."

Inside my car, I irrationally lock the doors – like I think that Jack might actually follow me and try to get into my car with me. As the lock engages with a sharp click, I breathe a sigh of relief before turning the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot. In my peripherals I see her, standing beside her car and my neck prickles. Stopping at the gate, I glance in my mirror - she's still there, her eyes unwavering on my car as the barrier goes up and I put the car in drive again and her reflection in my rear-view mirror grows smaller. She disappears from view at all and my shoulders drop in relief – at least I have tonight, I think. A bottle of wine and my vibrator and I should be set to be able to look her in the eye tomorrow maybe even manage a conversation without turning into a complete bumbling fool.

Home quickly comes into sight and I sigh in relief as my front door closes behind me with a click. Shoes and coat are soon discarded and I head straight for my bedroom. The wine can wait for a few minutes, I reason as I dig around in my bedside table drawer. Pushing clothes messily side to side before my hand closes around it, the box. Pulling it out and dumping in on my bed beside me, I open the lid. I have very few toys, my fingers tend to do the trick in most cases but some days the need for something more it required. Today is one of those days I think as my fingers brush over the toys. I pick up and put down the bullet vibrator before opting for the wand vibrator.

Setting the box on the floor beside my bed, I drop the wand to my right before pulling my shirt up and over my head and shimming out of my trousers. I sink into my bed and relaxing back onto my pillow, I almost just curl up and go to sleep. Just as that thought starts to sound real good and my eyes slide shut, a picture pops in my mind. Jack- Jack sitting in her office, legs crossed Indian-style, a file spread out on the table in front of her and those glasses propped up on her head setting her hair fluttering around her face. Arousal hits hard and the throbbing ache between my legs starts up again with a vengeance.

Keeping my eyes closed and fixed on the image of Jack, I feel around on the duvet for the wand. Wrapping my hand around the base, I flick it on and gently run the vibrating tip across my lower belly. The vibrations tickle a little to start with but soon I’m arching upwards desperate for any kind of touch on my pussy. I almost drag it out, tease myself a little more, but I’ve been on edge most of the day. I move the toy down and a sharp cry escapes my lips as the tip touches my clit for the first time. The harsh continuous touch on my clit is almost on the edge of painful.

I’m rocking up on the vibrator now and my pussy clenches down on nothing. My toes curl and my muscles lock as the pleasure crests. I arch upwards pushing the buzzing vibrator down harder on my clit and just as the ball of tension in my stomach tightens to the point I’m shaking with it, the doorbell rings. The tinny sound causes me to jerk, the vibrator falls to the side and on to my thigh. My eyes open and as I gasp for breath, the doorbell rings continuously echoing through the apartment as the person on the other side of the door leans on the bell. I drop the vibrator on the bed, scoop up my sleep shorts and tank top off of the floor, and trying to calm my breathing, I head towards the door to kill the person on the other side. Looking through the peephole, I see the top of a blonde head. My forehead hits the door as I close my eyes and wish for Jack to go away. It’s a battle of wills and as the bell’s shrill tone continues on and on until I break. Unlocking the door, I pull it open hard and snap,

“What!”

She looks up and her finger falls from the bell and at long last silence falls through my apartment again.

“You seemed… on edge earlier. Thought I would swing by and check you were okay.”

Her eyes narrow slightly as they rake down me and back up again. The look on her face says that she isn’t going to go away anytime soon. I’m suddenly quite aware I’m standing in my doorway with just a tank top and sleep shorts on – no bra, and definitely no underwear. Wrapping my arm around my chest, I step back and motion for her to come inside. She steps by me and a waft of her soft perfume fills my senses as well as the heat from her body. She glances around my apartment as she turns, I know that look - it’s a special-agent’s-looking-for-evidence look. Thankfully nothing is more out of place than usual – well except for my bag and shoes dumped by the door in a haphazard pile but that shouldn’t raise too much of an alarm bell after all I’m not known to be the tidiest agent in Gibbs team – Ellie beats me on that one easily.

I’m so busy checking my apartment is in order and nothing can give me away that I don’t see her step closer. A hand is suddenly on my forehead and I jerk reflexively turning my gaze back to the women now standing less than a foot in front of me.

“Do you feel ill - you seem flushed and are a bit warm?”

I try and scramble for an answer – any kind of answer at all. I can’t very well say the truth however, any other answer leaves my brain. Her hand moves from my forehead to settle on the side of my neck by my shoulder, her thumb resting lightly on my jaw.

“Uh…no. Not ill”

Is all that falls out of my mouth. She doesn’t buy it – I can tell from the look in her eyes.

“Did I interrupt something?”

Her voice has lowered and just as I go to deny it, her tongue flits out of her mouth to lick her lips. My brain again short-circuits and I speak before my brain catches me,

“Yes…”

Her eyebrows raise and a look of surprise flashes over her face before she blinks and hides this. Clearly, she doesn’t think that I either a) know the game she is playing or b) am not interested in the game. I’ve just disproven both in one fell swoop. Thankfully, eventually my brain tries to engage. I end up tripping over my words as they pour out of my mouth,

“Yoga!”

I exclaim it far too loud and I’m sure the relief is shown on my face.

“Yoga - I was doing yoga when you knocked.”

“Yoga? I thought you mocked Nick and Ellie last week for trying yoga – said it couldn’t be classed as a workout because it’s only stretching?”

Jack tilts her head to the side and regards me. I freeze – damn it! I had forgotten she had been in the bullpen when we had had that discussion last week. Shit – I was cornered now and she knew it. Her hand on my neck tightens, her nails pressing down on the nape of my neck,

“You’re lying to me – why?”

I gape at her. I’ve got nothing but the truth to tell her. She knows; I can tell she knows. I pull my bottom lip between my teeth and bite down slightly, as I try and figure out how to get out of this situation. Nothing comes; my mind is blank.

Her thumb pulls my lip from between my teeth just as her other hand settles on my hip. It slides up my side and her thumb brushes the undercurve of my breast slowly. She moves her hand back down to my waist and then slides it back upwards again. Her eyes on mine the whole time, moving glacier slowly like she is waiting for me to protest. Her thumb is settled on my chin, keeping me eye to eye with her as her palm brushes over my nipple. It’s a graze and fleeting but enough to break my resolve. I moan and my eyes slide closed.

Just as quickly her hand migrates down from my breast past my hip and stops on the outside of my thigh and before I can process what is going on her hand is in my sleep shorts. Two fingers slide into my dripping pussy just as her thumb flicks across my swollen, sensitive clit. That’s all it takes for the coiled tension in my stomach to release. I drop my head forwards on to her shoulder as a violent orgasm rocks through my body. Whimpers spill out of my mouth and I clench down hard on her fingers still sitting inside of me. I slump backwards against the wall behind me as the orgasm fades – it takes a minute for me to realise that she has backed me up against the wall by the door. Her hand that was previously gripping my chin has moved to lean by my head on the wall behind me effectively caging me in as her other remains inside me – pining me in place.

“Well, you were tightly wound.”

I try to think of an answer however, my brain has turned to mush. Just as a semi-suitable answer comes to mind, she moves her thumb to brush the overly-sensitive nub it is set on. The electric shock that this causes jolts the answer from my brain and I am reduced to squirming against the wall trying to knock her touch off of my clit. She chuckles at my desperate attempts to dislodge her and brushes her thumb side to side again.

My head drops back on to the wall with a hard thump as pleading replaces my steady stream of whimpers.

“Please…Jack… It’s too much, too soon. Please!”

She leans forward, her nose brushing my cheek as she presses open-mouthed kisses along my jaw.

“Please what hmm? Please continue? Please let you cum again? Please harder?”

With every word her thumb brushes my clit with unerring accuracy and on the word harder, pulls her fingers out of my pussy to her first knuckle and then shoves them back in roughly, nailing my g-spot.

“I think you’ve been playing with what’s mine hmm…”

A cry is forced out of me, it descends into a sharp moan seconds later however, as she bites down hard on the side of my neck just below my ear.

“I didn’t know I was yours. Please Jack… I didn’t know I couldn’t...”

I plead with her. Her thumb is still moving but mercifully her fingers stop. They remain as they did before, sitting in me; stretching me out.

“You knew”

She hisses, her fingers start to thrust again; she pulls them out slowly and then roughly shoves them back in hard, curling her fingers at the end to nail my g-spot. The jarring bursts of pain-pleasure make paying attention difficult,

“We’ve been dancing around each other for months; don’t act like you don’t know.”

I can’t deny that – the innuendos, the light touches and eye-fucking glances had been driving the whole team wild for month now. Ellie had taken to frequently telling me to just get on and get with Jack already to ease the tension between us. My mouth opens and closes as half sentences flicker in my brain as she continues to thrust. Just as my eyes meet hers, her eyes soften from the steely hard gaze that they have been to her soft molten brown again, one of her hands cups my cheek,

“Love, you want me to truly stop tell me now.”

She stills all movements as she watches me, her eyes searching mine. I pull in a breath and shake my head.

“I’m okay. Please Jacqueline”

She moans as her full name leaves my mouth, her thumb tracing my lips gently,

“God, I love hearing you call me that! All right, but if you do need me to stop, at any point, just say RED. Okay? Say it back to me.”

I flick my tongue out to lick the pad of her thumb, she pulls the hand away from me and scowls. I smirk slightly before closing my eyes and dropping my head backwards to bare my neck to her again,

“If I want you to stop, I say RED.”

“Good girl”

Is all I get before her hand is removed from my pussy and is out of my sleep shorts again. They press wetly against my core uncomfortably as my pussy clenches down on nothing forlornly. I half whimper, half groan at the loss before her hand is wrapped around my wrist and she is pulling me towards my bedroom, discarding her coat as she goes.

Whilst dragging me from my front door of my apartment to my bedroom, she divulges me of my tank top and wet sleep shorts. She herself however, remains fully clothed, not through lack of my trying. Every time my hands found her clothing, she would pin me with a hard glare and state that “good girls wait for what they want.” Upon entering the bedroom however, she stops dead. Moving to her side I realise what she has seen – my box of toys is open on the floor, the wand vibrator is still sitting on the duvet cover where I left it. She tuts at me as she holds the wand vibrator in one hand,

“What do we have here hmm…”

I duck my head at the rhetorical question. She knows what it is and after our conversation outside, I think she has a very good idea as to what I have been doing.

“How many times have you orgasmed without me hmm…”

She drops the wand on the floor by the toy box and moves to cup my cheek. I glance up and find her eyes steely – almost like hard rock than their usual warm brown. I think back in my head before answering, my voice smaller now,

“7 or 8”

She tuts as her hand moves from my cheek,

“Is that what good girls do?”

I go to open my mouth to protest but as I do so, her wicked fingers find my nipple and between her thumb and forefinger she pulls it out from my body. A sharp cry leaves my lips and the protest dies with it. I shake my head as an answer. Pleased she lets go of my nipple, letting her fingers brush around the areola instead.

“No, they don’t. I think you owe me 7 then?”

Guiding me back to the bed, she crouches to inspect the to box on the floor. She appears a few moments later with a length of rope and moves both my hands above my head, tying them to the headboard. I pull against the rope slightly and it holds fast. Another wave of arousal flashes through me. I’m at her mercy.

Fingers find my pussy again, stroking through my wetness and pressure starts at my hole. As my hole gives way and starts to stretch and then stretch again, I realise that’s not Jack’s fingers. The object settles in a familiar place, the egg is sitting just on my g-spot. Just as this realisation hits, the egg starts to vibrate. My whole-body arches with the sensation and my hands pull desperately at the rope before settling to hold on to it for support. A hand smooths down my side as Jack moves backwards off of the bed, the small remote for the egg in her hand. I frown as she moves away to skim her gaze across the small bookcase in my room.

What she is doing soon disappears from my mind as my whole body tightens and just as the edge rises up to me… the egg stops vibrating. I am brought back down from the edge of my orgasm whimpering. A hand is smoothed across my stomach and I turn to find her standing at my side, a book in her hand.

“Oh pet, you didn’t think I mean 7 orgasms did you hmm… you don’t get to cum 7 times. It’s going to take a while, so try not to beg and I’ll be right here reading this book.”

With that, her hand reaches into her pocket and the egg starts again. A stream of curses leave my mouth as she turns and settles in a chair at the end of the room and pulls out her glasses. The book opens and she turns her attention to the page in front of her.

* * *

She leans back in the chair again, pushing her glasses back up on to her head as her gaze settles on me. I twist in the bindings as another wave of pleasure runs through my body. My toes curl and my back arcs as the vibrations increase. My whole body tightens as I approach the edge for the fifth time. But it’s her face that almost tips me over - that hungry intense gaze that is focused solely on me; watching with a small smile. Just as everything in my body tightens and the pleasure crescendos... everything stops. I toss my head to the side to bury my head in the comforter with a half scream. 

“Please...please”

“What’s the matter pet? Hmm...?”

Her voice is loud in the quiet room her attention on me again but as I turn my head to meet her gaze, she only arches an eyebrow and moves her glasses back down on to her nose again. Blonde curls flutter back down on to frame her face. With no answer other than the stream of whimpers that are steadily pouring from me, she moves to pick up the book back off the table again, turning her attention back to the page in front of her. She hasn’t turned that page in all the time we started this game but it is the indifferent concentration on the page that sets me off more than anything.

Exhaustion flutters at my body after so long being held on the edge of orgasm. Yet it is the need that has settled in my stomach that is keeping me awake still. That settled urge in my stomach, swirls ever thicker at each aborted orgasm. The sixth time comes quickly and as the egg stops and I scream into the covers beside my head, tears pouring from my eyes in frustration, I hear the pat of a book being put down on the table.

Her hand touches my stomach as she moves over to the bed and settles on her side, facing me. She wipes the stray tears from my face as she starts the vibrator again.

“Good girl. Nearly there…Last one now.”

I turn my head into the crook of her neck as my orgasm approaches again. I clench down on the egg and it stops like all of the other times. Her hands smooth along my sides gently as I thrash in my bounds, cursing her. The edge of the aborted orgasm subsides to random shivers flicking along my body. Her fingers quickly pull the egg from inside me and drops it off of the side of the bed, it hits the floor with a bang that neither of us really register.

She hovering over me as she leans down to finally press a kiss on my mouth. I arch up hungrily, as she consumes my mouth, her tongue pressing along mine. Her hand moves to caress the side of my face, smoothing away the stray tears and settles on the side of my neck, her thumb on my cheek holding me to her. I chase her lips as she moves backwards and trails her lips along my jaw bone. She settles back, her glasses on the top of her head again. Another bolt of lust goes through me, causing me to arch upwards against the bounds again as the ache in my stomach intensifies twofold.

Her fingers trail down my stomach, lightly brushing the skin until suddenly she trails a finger over my swollen clit lightly. It’s like I’ve touched a live wire, a sharp jolt runs through me, dragging a strangled half-scream from me. Lips press down on mine again swallowing my half cry as her fingers brush my clit again. Random shudders are running through my body, causing me to jolt under her. Her fingers press into me, I clench down on them hard. But it doesn’t stop her, her fingers move out until just the tips of them are in me, her lips leave mine to brush against the shell of my ear,

“You’ve been such a good girl. Come on now scream for me as you cum.”

Just as her words register in my lust-addled brain and I turn to her to plead for her not to tease, her fingers slam back into my pussy. They are crooked upwards and hit my g-spot dead on. That was all it took.

Black spots appeared in front of my eyes, I arch backwards and the pain of the rope cutting into my wrists and ankles is fleeting. The scream that comes out of me sounds half human but definitely not Jack’s name. The wave of pleasure takes me higher and higher and higher until… the world goes black.

Shudders still rack my body at intervals as my eyes flicker open. My whole body feels leaden and my heart pounds in my chest. A hand brushes my cheek and I turn my head to find her, leaning on her side beside me.

“Jack…”

I whisper, my voice raspy, as I move my head sideward to kiss her fingers gently. Her hand brushes hair out of my face as she moves to cup the nape of my neck and lean my head upwards. A bottle is pressed to my mouth and cool water runs onto my tongue and soothes my raw throat. I swallow and then again, not aware until then how thirsty I had been.

“Good girl. You were so good for me. That’s it.”

Jack’s voice is gentle, almost as if she is talking to a frightened child. I blink as the water bottle disappears. On instinct, I reach out to her, brushing my hand along her necklace, before moving it lower. It’s only when my fingers touch the silk of her shirt, that I realise that I’m free from the ropes. I blink at my fingers for a minute, trying to reconnect the hand touching Jack with my own. She really managed to blow my brain to smithereens.

Hands touching mine bring me back out of my head again.

“Hey. It’s okay. Rest now.”

She’s trying to move my hand away from her but I resist. Shaking my head, I force my body upwards slightly, pressing my hand back down to her again. Trying to convey in actions what I can’t in words. This time her hands move to my shoulders to try and settle me back down on to the mattress.

“Please Jack…please… let me make you feel good!”

My voice is hoarse and scratches at my throat as I plead with her at the unfairness of the situation, after all I had orgasmed twice times and she hadn’t even cum once.

“You don’t need to right now okay. You’ll have plenty of time to blow my mind later on.”

Nodding placated for now, I nestle my head into the crook of her neck, letting her scent envelope me as she pulls a blanket up over my shoulders and leans over me to set her glasses on my bedside table.


End file.
